potcofanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Marcus Featherstonehaugh
'''Marcus Chancellor Featherstonehaugh '''is the third pirate of Nults McKagan. He is a pirate currently serving aboard The Black Warrior under Captain Richard Cannonwalker. Additionally, Marcus is also the current protégé of Richard. Marcus also had a cousin named Nutsly. Skills *He has flawless aim with a pistol (unless under stress) *He is fluent in 3 different languages; Spanish, French, and English Biography Childhood Not much is known about Marcus's childhood. He was born and raised somewhere in Central Europe. At an early age, he was taught how wield a sword and shoot a pistol, which he excelled at. Sometime in his later teen years, Marcus accidentally struck a French politician during a visit he was making to Marcus's country and was branded a pirate. He had to flee Europe in fear of being captured and hung. Coming to the Caribbean French Exile Soon after being branded a pirate by the French government (and eventually various other governments, including the British), Marcus had been left without any choice except to flee Europe. He gathered the few things he could bring with him; limes, potatoes, water, and other necessities for his travels. Marcus also brought an old, flintlock pistol and a rusty cutlass in case he needed to defend himself during his travels. Obtaining a Vessel After Marcus packed his necessities into a bag (with the exception of his weapons; he kept them in his weapon belt), he made his trip from Central Europe to Spain in order to obtain a vessel. He went to a shipwright near the Spanish west coast and bought a vessel there. The vessel's name was The Wicked Warrior, which was a Light Brig. He put his necessities on the ship and immediately sailed away into the horizon. The Journey The journey to the Caribbean was a long and dangerous one for Marcus. Many nights, he encountered heavy winds and rain and was almost taken into Davy Jones's Locker many times. Marcus didn't stop at any ports during the duration of the journey, however; he only stopped in order to sleep during the nights. In the Caribbean Arrival at Tortuga After a couple of months of difficult travel across the Atlantic Ocean, Marcus finally reached his destination; the islands of the Caribbean. He docked his ship at Tortuga, an island he had heard about back in Europe. He was told the island was an anarchical place run by pirates; a place not to go. However, Marcus ignored this advice and stayed anyways. Marcus temporarily rented the attic of the King's Arm tavern as a living space, since no homes were vacant on the island. Marcus lived in the cramped area for a couple of weeks, buying Grog everyday from the tavern as per the agreement the two made for Marcus's living arrangements. Meeting Richard Cannonwalker On the streets of Tortuga one evening, Marcus encountered Richard Cannonwalker. Back in Europe, Marcus had heard of the adventures of Richard Cannonwalker. Marcus approached Richard, curious of what tales he had to share from his adventures. Richard spoke with him of the times he spent cleaning toilets along the Barbary Coast, being tarred-and-feathered by Royal Navy Officers, being shipped off to the Caribbean, and so on. Marcus was interested in perhaps experiencing these adventures with Richard and requested to join the crew of The Black Warrior. Marcus demonstrated his skills with the sword and pistol. Richard, intrigued by his talents, agreed to "take him under his wing" and let Marcus join his crew. Although Marcus always keeps The Wicked Warrior within his sight as a fallback ship, he mostly sails aboard The Black Warrior now. Memorable Quotes *"Fear the beard." *"Noli esse morionem."("Don't be an idiot" in Latin) *"I can honestly say; things will only get better." Alternate Names Aliases *Gary Shoemaker *Pierre le sot ("Peter the fool" in French) Nicknames *Mr. Feathers